


Of stuck elevators and power shortages

by Ludy



Series: KougamixGinoza Fluff [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Elevators, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludy/pseuds/Ludy
Summary: Gino and Kougami are stuck in an elevator. Together. What could possibly go wrong?





	Of stuck elevators and power shortages

When inspector Ginoza had entered the elevator, he hadn’t expected it to be any different than the smooth two-minute-trip it usually was.   
Little did he know that halfway through the ride – which felt like an eternity created by the awkward silence between him and enforcer Kougami, who had entered the elevator on his way to get lunch – the elevator would come to an abrupt halt.   
For a moment he paused, waiting for the doors to open – which they did not. He blinked in surprise, furrowing his brows, his gaze locking on the flashing number indicating which level they were on. Eight.  
As if things couldn’t get any worse, the moment he tried to call Akane to get them out of the obviously stuck elevator, the lights flickered, then went off completely. Only the emergency lights created an eery atmosphere.   
"Power shortage,“ Kougami said dryly, Ginoza flashing him an angry glare.   
"Impossible,“ he replied sharply and tried to pry the door open. Kougami just raised an eyebrow and sat down, leaning against the wall, a faint smirk on his lips.   
"Seems sybil isn’t as infallible as we thought,“ he remarked, running a hand through his messy hair.   
"You could get up and try to help me, enforcer!“ Ginoza snapped, trying to glimpse through the tiny slot the doors of the elevator left.   
Kougami let out a sigh, "It's no use anyways. If we’re stuck between floors what difference would it make to open the doors?“   
Gino huffed, sitting down opposite Kougami and crossing his legs.   
"What if this is Makishima's work?“ Kougami hummed more to himself than to the raven-haired inspector, who just clicked his tongue in annoyance.   
"You don’t seriously believe he’s capable of cutting power to the MDWPSP, do you?“   
A short silence followed, in which Ginoza shifted awkwardly. Kougami laughed softly.  
"So this is what has become of our long friendship. An enforcer and a desperate inspector trying everything to keep his hue clear. Don’t think I don’t notice that worried look on your face when you spend time with us… Not that it surprises me a great deal, you were, after all, always the more ambitious, weren’t you, Gino?“   
Ginoza avoided Kougami's piercing gaze, instead focusing on the flashing green emergency light. "Enforcer…“ He tried to reply but stopped. What was there to say, anyways?   
"The name still is Kougami. You could never bring yourself to say it after what happened with Sasayama. But still…“   
Kougami got on his knees and moved over so he was sitting next to Gino.  
"You try to avoid me so desperately, thinking it will harm your coefficient. At first… I have to admit, I did feel… kind of hurt. Being ignored like that. And, has it helped you any?“ A hint of annoyance crept into Ginoza's voice as he replied: "That's none of your business.“   
Kougami smirked. "That is your catchphrase nowadays.“   
He tilted his head slightly.   
"Gino, if we are stuck in this elevator for – however long, we might as well talk. I'm not very fond of sitting in awkward silence for hours…“   
Ginoza let out an annoyed huff.   
"I'd prefer silence,“ he retorted.  
Kougami snorted.   
"Fine, fine, as you wish. Even though we could have discussed Makishima, or-"  
„Do you ever shut up?“ The inspector snapped, adjusting his glasses and turning his head to face Kougami, glaring.   
The other's lips curved into a smile.   
"You know me well enough, answer that yourself.“   
Ginoza rolled his eyes as a reply, fixating on the light again.   
Suddenly, the elevator gave a slight jolt, metal creaking, and to Ginoza, it felt like it was about to fall apart. His grip around his dominator tightened, not going unnoticed by Kougami who was seemingly unperturbed by the jolting.   
"You can try to read it's psycho-pass but I've heard elevators' hues are usual clear,“ he said with a smirk as the elevator jolted again, causing both of them to jerk forward.   
Ginoza felt slightly claustrophobic and winced every time the elevator gave another jolt.  
"Hey, Gino, it's not like we’re about to crash or anything…“   
Ginoza just huffed, trying not to let this get into a full-fledged panic attack.   
He had almost managed himself to calm down when nothing moved in the next ten minutes, but lucky them, the elevator gave another jolt, moving downwards slight, startling him. He let out a hissed curse, noticing his trembling hands, hoping the shortage wouldn’t last much longer.   
Suddenly, the warm presence of Kougami got closer and the other layed an arm around him which Gino would have normally shrugged or even slapped off, but it felt weirdly comforting. Kougami pulled him into a hug when he didn’t protest.   
"It's going to be alright,“ he whispered softly, Ginoza let out a shaky breath as the next jerk came.   
"I didn’t know you were claustrophobic,“ Kougami said, a questioning look in his eyes. Ginoza straightened himself, but winced, the not very reassuring sounds becoming increasingly louder so he let Kougami pull him back into the admittedly comforting embrace.   
"I-I'm not claustrophobic,“ Gino replied a bit shakily.   
"It's just… The darkness and movement... And I didn’t sleep well this night…“  
Damn, he shouldn’t be talking about this, especially not to an enforcer! But it felt good just to be held, it felt good hearing somebody whisper comforting words into your ear.   
"Don’t worry so much, it won’t help you, will it?“   
"Don't worry? What am I supposed to do in a situation like this? Throw a 'great-I'm-dieing'-party? I'm in a stuck elevator, probably going to crash and worst of all, with you!“   
Kougami stared at him for a moment before laughing softly.   
"That is quite unfortunate,“ he said, stroking over Ginoza's cheek.   
"What are you doing?“ Gino questioned, sending him a confused look but making no attempt to pull out of the hug.   
"Distracting you,“ Kougami said with a slight smirk as he bent down slightly, his lips brushing against Gino's.   
The inspector froze, his eyes wide open.   
He let out a gasp as Kougami pulled away, unable to utter a coherent sentence.   
"You – I – what?“   
"Oh shut up, that stuttering doesn’t suit you at all,“ Kougami said, an unmistakable seductive purr in his voice as he locked theirs lips again.   
Ginoza’s first reaction would have been shoving him away, but he didn't, he must be out of his mind, he thought as he seemed to melt under Kougami's tended touches.   
He let out a soft whimper when Kougami slipped a finger under his shirt, stroking over his chest. The next jolt didn’t affect him nearly as much as before, he wasn’t alone after all, somebody was there to hold him, to calm him…   
Gino let go of the dominator, wrapping his arms around Kougami's neck. The other registered his movement with a slight smirk.   
"Am I not a danger anymore? Don’t you need sybil's help to protect yourself from bad enforcers and even worse elevators?“ Kougami said innocently.  
The inspector felt his cheeks flushing slightly.   
"Shut up,“ he replied to the teasing and made sure Kougami did, locking their lips again.   
Lights flickered, not the flashing green emergency lights but the real ones, the elevator started vibrating and moving again.   
Ginoza winced, startled, and took his dominator, slapping Kougami’s hand, still on his cheek, away and standing up.   
"No word to anybody,“ he snarled, almost his old self again.   
Kougami flashed a smile.   
"Of course not, inspector. Although I did enjoy it.“   
When the elevator doors opened on the tenth floor, Ginoza stepped out, glancing over his shoulder.   
"I didn’t say I didn't,“ he replied quickly before he hurried away.   
Still a smirk on his lips, Kougami said quietly: „I hope we get stuck again soon.“

**Author's Note:**

> Kougino trash yey.   
> Again apologizing for... Well, this. Ah, and dedicated to one of my best friends who isn't on here unfortunately, but she chose the elevator prompt. (GREETINGS GO OUT TO YOU)


End file.
